Automotive headlights, i.e. headlights for use on board of a vehicle, such as e.g. a car, motorcycle, truck or other type of vehicle generally comprise a reflector and, mounted therein, a lamp. Known incandescent lamps, in particular halogen lamps, generally comprise a base and a burner. The base provides mechanical and electrical connection to the automotive headlight, whereas the burner comprises the actual light-emitting element, in particular filament. Light emitted from the filament is reflected by the reflector to form a beam for illumination in front of the vehicle.
Different types of incandescent lamps are known, which comprise one or more filaments arranged within a vessel.
DE 10 2007 025 074 A1 describes an incandescent lamp, in particular for use in a headlight of a motor vehicle. Within an enclosed lamp bulb out of quartz glass, lighting elements are arranged between current delivering wires. A baffle partially shields one of the lighting elements. The baffle is tub-shaped and welded at its rear to one of the current delivering wires. The baffle may further be supported by a supporting wire connected with the tip of the bulb. In order to improve vibration resistance, the wall of the lamp bulb is deformed close to a holding bar to form a ring-shaped bulge clamping the holding bar. Further, lugs are formed at the interior of the lamp bulb to clamp the baffle from both sides.
It is an object to propose a lamp well suited for use on board of vehicles under different operating conditions.